Yoshi
Yoshi is a series of video games made by Nintendo and starring Yoshi, a character originally from the Mario series, of which this series is a spin-off. The plot of the games varies greatly over the different titles. Sometimes it revolve around the Yoshis having to save Baby Luigi while carrying and protecting Baby Mario (Yoshi's Island games and Yoshi Touch & Go), or having to save their Island (Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Universal Gravitation), while the puzzle games Mario & Yoshi and Yoshi's Cookie, along with the rail shooter Yoshi's Safari feature Yoshi with the adult Mario as the main characters. Video games 12 games have been released in the Yoshi series, plus 4''' remakes, for a total of '''16 releases in the Yoshi series: Original games *''Yoshi no Tamago'' (December 4, 1991), Famicom/NES, Game Boy. Released in America as Yoshi and in Europe as Mario & Yoshi, it is also considered part of the Mario series. The NES version was re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console, in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console, and in 2018 for Nintendo Switch Online. *''Yoshi's Cookie'' (November 21, 1992), Famicom/NES, Game Boy. Also released for Super Famicom/SNES in 1993, while the NES version was re-released for Wii Virtual Console in 2008. *''Yoshi's Safari'' (July 14, 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. Originally called Yoshi's Road Hunting in Japan. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (August 15, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Being called "Super Mario World 2", it's also sometimes considered part of the Mario series. *''Yoshi no Panepon'' (October 26, 1996), Game Boy. The Japanese release of Tetris Attack, the SNES version was released in 2000 for Satellaview. *''Yoshi's Story'' (December 21, 1997), Nintendo 64. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2016 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' (December 9, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Released in America as Yoshi Topsy-Turvy. *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (January 27, 2005), Nintendo DS. Re-released for Wii U Virtual Console in 2015. *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (November 13, 2006), Nintendo DS. Re-released for Wii U Virtual Console in 2015. *''Yoshi's New Island'' (March 14, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (June 26, 2015), Wii U. *''Yoshi's Crafted World'' (March 29, 2019), Nintendo Switch. Remakes *''Yoshi no Cookie: Kuruppon Oven de Cookie'' (1994), Super Famicom. A promotional version of Yoshi's Cookie developed by National Human Electronics. *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (September 20, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and a remake of Mario Bros. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011 and for WiiU Virtual Console in 2014. *''Yoshi's Cookie'' in Nintendo Puzzle Collection (February 7, 2003), GameCube. *''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (January 19, 2017), Nintendo 3DS. A remake of the Wii U game, a Yarn Poochi amiibo was also released with the game. Publications The only Yoshi comic ever published is Blast Corps in Yoshis Knallkekse, a crossover with the Blast Corps series, published on the april '97 issue of the german Club Nintendo magazine. Merchandise Many merchandise based on the Yoshi series was released through the years. A total of 5 amiibo were released in the Yoshi series. Unlike previous lines of amiibo, these are made from yarn, being based on Yoshi's Woolly World: *Yoshi's Woolly World Wave 1 (June 26, 2015): a series of three differently colored Yoshi amiibo: Green Yoshi, Pink Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi. *Mega Yarn Yoshi (November 15, 2015): a larger Green Yarn Yoshi amiibo. *Poochy (January 19, 2017): released to coincide with the 3DS version of the game, Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World. Links to other series Note: here will only be listed cameos of Yoshi as hero of his own series, appearances of him as character from the Mario games will be listed in the Mario series' page. Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Nintendo Category:Video games Category:Type 1 spin-offs